


Love Letter

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Pining, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#5 Love Letter.The Warden-Commander receives a love letter from her beloved Zevran, who is in far-off Antiva. It inspires her.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 2





	Love Letter

She all but grabbed the missive out of the poor flustered messenger’s hands and sped away to her quarters. Sevarra wanted to be alone to savor her prize. Her heart leaped with joy the instant she’d recognized the handwriting on the front of the sealed letter. Sod the darkspawn, sod the nobles, sod everything, at least for a little while.

After closing – okay, slamming – the door to her quarters and kicking off her boots, she dove on to her bed and held the letter to her chest for a few moments, eyes shut while calling the image of a certain assassin with a ready laugh to mind. She could almost smell the mix of leather and spicy cologne that followed in his wake. One hand reached to caress the small golden loop that made its home on her earlobe. A pang of longing crept upon her. She’d much rather have the letter’s author joining her on the bed instead of the bit of parchment she was clutching.

Sliding a thumbnail beneath the wax seal, she opened the letter, only for a small white thing to flutter loose and land on her face. Carefully picking it up and inspecting it, she quickly discovered that it was a pressed flower. Zevran’s note called it a “moonflower.”

_I was collecting materials for my next operation and this made me think of you, my dear: beautiful and dangerous. While my mission is going well, the pleasure I expected to derive from it has been sadly lacking. I would much rather that you were here with me, or I there with you, or both of us together somewhere else entirely where we could enjoy a bit of peace and quiet._

She sighed, holding the note to her chest. She shared the same sentiment and felt it down to her bones. The Warden resumed reading the letter, cheeks gradually taking on heat and redness. She bit her lip after finishing the missive. It felt maddeningly unfair that she got so worked up and he was away in frustratingly far off Antiva! Payback was very much called for, she decided.

Slipping into a silken nightdress and lighting a few candles to set the mood, she began by dripping a few tiny drops of her perfume on the parchment she was about to use. Grinning wickedly, she dipped the quill into the inkwell and began.

_Love of my heart and most beautiful and seductive shadow that haunts my dreams (particularly the naughty ones)…_


End file.
